gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SJWalker
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Los Santos Rock Radio page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. JBanton (talk) 18:39, July 12, 2014 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday Thanks for the birthday message. Leo68 (talk) 23:54, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Any time. SJWalker (talk) 00:13, November 12, 2014 (UTC) No need to be sorry The possessive apostrophe is a weakness of mine :) But I do have a pet hate of special characters in web page names so wouldn't normally agree to change the page name. And as for people who use / in a page name, like Import/Export, there's a special place in hell reserved for them. smurfy (coms) 23:01, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Trevor Edits reverted, thanks for notifying me. In the future, if you want to undo several edits, you can select the last "correct" version in the page's history, choose to edit it and directly save it, all edits that have been made after the one you chose will be taken away in a single click. 15:09, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Nightclubs Thanks for the lift in the Party's Over article, I am currently fixing every article related to Nightclubs, for an example, in the Maisonette 9 article, there was too much "you" written there, when it should say "the player" instead, the other was in the Nightclubs article itself, there was practically no info about GTA V's nightclubs, but anything you do to fix this kind of article it's okay. (talk) 16:51, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Puiterken I left him something clear enough I think. It's really time for him that he realizes most of his contribs are either irrelevant or incorrect, but since he's there he ignored all his warnings. I saw that you messaged Tom about it, maybe he'll give a little extra. 12:49, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Safehouse template Thanks for that idea man! I knew that someone would like that idea :) i'll add the garage capacity right now, thanks for the reminder. (talk) 15:45, January 6, 2015 (UTC) I just felt that the safehouse articles were kinda empty, then I figured out that they needed a infobox template, now I know it looks nice. (talk) 15:54, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey Sam! I sent the request, vote there, please :P (talk) 15:18, January 7, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah man, it was relly intense, I never thought he would become this, he was my friend at the beginning, it's tragic :/ (talk) 16:58, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :: I tried to talk to him, but it didn't go so well, I don't know, I just didn't think it was right to edit someone's personal page or give warnings to those who upload pictures on their sandboxes/personal pages without a license, it's just like if a cop is given a stun gun and start stunning other people because he thinks they're wrong (see Civil Border Patrol), but I can't say he wasn't a good user, all the possible sockpuppets were reported by him, so yeah, he had his good work. (talk) 17:10, January 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Yes, no staff member should be called for behavior, and he was called three times :/ Smashbro said: "How many strikes do you get in a baseball game? Three. Same with mistakes in real life", so that's what happens... (talk) 17:26, January 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: User He's been spoken to and he seems to have stopped for now. I'll keep an eye on him. Tom Talk 19:14, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Interceptor Yeah, I took a base on your removal, then I thought "by players is a weak argument anyway", this would be the same thing as calling the Titan as "C-130" and the Airliner as "747" (or calling the Dilettante as "piece of shit by players" LoL.) (talk) 16:36, January 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: England Nice one. I've been to Norwich and it's quite nice there. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:19, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Hey!, i noticed you made a significantly big clean up on the Big Score page, but i noticed you removed many trivia facts, some facts you removed were actually quite interesting, please could you be careful when removing trivia, thanks. (talk) 17:49, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Ahhh, very sorry, my apolligies, i didnt notice they have moved down to the bottom. Sorry again :) (talk) 18:04, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Parking spaces I agree that we should make a page about miscellaneous things like parking meters, traffic lights and street lights, something to do with traffic, like we have done to Neon lights, DRLs and Door-Ajar chime (turning all of them to a single page) (talk) 18:09, January 12, 2015 (UTC) : I'll do this right now. :P (talk) 18:13, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Brittish english vs. American english I understand that, I am also acostumed with American english, so it feels very different and somewhat odd for me. (talk) 00:35, January 14, 2015 (UTC) : Oh, so I guess it changes depending on the country that makes the vehicles? That's a good idea! (talk) 12:53, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Vandals Don't worry Sam, I reported both of them to Vault Boy. (talk) 15:44, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Userbox Just copy the code in the source mode, this userbox fits perfect in your profile :P (talk) 21:10, January 16, 2015 (UTC) : I keep saying the same thing: The Surge is much better than the Dilettante. (talk) 22:44, January 16, 2015 (UTC) To put it simply, the Surge is fast and it has the fastest acceleration in the "Sedans" category, it's also much more durable than the Dilettante :P (talk) 23:01, January 16, 2015 (UTC) : Believe me, the Surge is a nice car to drive :P (talk) 17:22, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Yeah, I was reporting him to LS11sVaultBoy too but you beat me by seconds :) Good job. DocVinewood (talk) 01:12, January 17, 2015 (UTC) : What a rudeness from this vandal, that's why people around the world hate Brazilians, most of "us" are idiots, luckily, some of us are still smart... But hey, I have to say, you're doing a good job, most vandals were reported by you :P (talk) 17:47, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I've been called some things like that too, but meh, these kids shouldn't have learned how to use a computer :P (talk) 22:01, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I guess theres people with too much time in their hands to even bother to do what that guy did. Who knows what makes someone lose their time just to irritate other people on the internet. I never understood these kind of behavior. 558050 Talk 20:05 January 17, 2015 (UTC) Yes, if you ever think your life is sad, remember that there are people who live to disturb the others... (talk) 22:24, January 17, 2015 (UTC) I suspect Neinnein was a revenge sockpuppet of the Tammy accounts from a couple of days ago. smurfy (coms) 23:39, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Hey, i sent in for promotion, could you vote? Thanks (talk) 14:09, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion I think you should apply for Patroller rights. I'm in line for an admin position as Tom goes for Ilan's position, and it looks like The Tom is also standing down so another admin will be getting his position, and another patroller should be applying for admin rights. Leo68 (talk) 21:33, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Promotion Thanks for the support, SJ. I will try to improve my grammar.558050 Talk 21:01 January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. ;) 558050 Talk 14:17 January 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Thanks so much! Also, there is another spot left for an 8th patroller. I think you should send a request. You are a great contributor. ( ) 17:39, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 You shouldn't let that stop you. You are one of the most active users here to be honest. You should look at what you have done to help the wiki, not how many edits you have. What you have done to the wiki is what is important and shows what you can do to help the wiki improve in the future. ( ) 18:07, January 19, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: No problem, i understand its a time where everyone want to get a promotion. I'm definetly going next though, before anyone steals the place. :) (talk) 18:46, January 19, 2015 (UTC) K-Rose Sorry, It's not really Eddie Rabbit, i just played gta sa right now to hear the track and it's Gary Fox. It sounds similar since it's a cover but yeah. Also Classic Country is a radio format not a genre. Woof Idk why my text didn't appear and said m but ya. Francisisrockstar (talk) 23:00, January 19, 2015 (UTC) EDIT: I found proof by some youtuber on the song's page which I put here:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCyh83oprvU. Dylan Hooser, Zerwelt, talk about it in the comments. Sadily you can't find this song on youtube but you can only buy it on itunes which means a small preview. https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/i-love-a-rainy-night/id537553182?i=537553248 This is the proof I have, if you want I can upload the song and have a comparison. Nvm, found out different versions are in ps2 and pc or something. Ok bye RfP Can you check out Requests for promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:04, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Congrats Hey!, congrats on becoming a patroller! :) (talk) 20:06, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Staff Pic Congratulations on making Patroller. Pick a GTA artwork for your staff pic. If you can upload it. If it has a lot of background, crop it to include the main part of the image you want and I'll add it to the Staff page. Leo68 (talk) 00:49, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Added the image but it is a little messed up. I'll get Tom to sort it tomorrow when he's back online. Leo68 (talk) 01:53, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Hey Sam. Congratulations on the promotion. Hope we can all put some order here now. --[[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 00:54, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Reply Good idea. But something I am trying to get rid of is the "is the first time" part of these facts as these are either completely obvious and/or uninteresting. I doubt users don't know that, and even if they don't they usually don't car that if it's the first time or not. But yeah, including them in the "Features" part of the articles and stating these are new are fine. 18:41, January 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Yes, check out User talk:RainingPain17 for my reply.i think it would be better merging. :) (talk) 18:45, January 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Goodbye Thanks mate. I'm sure he will too. Good luck with everything. Tom Talk 22:59, January 21, 2015 (UTC) codpete - last rollback change If he makes another change, leave it, don't continue to war and we'll have to let him be blocked. smurfy (coms) 01:45, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Blockings That user has been blocked now. The most I can issue for a first ban is one week, but if he comes back, I'll do the same again. As for XPanetta, send wikia this interesting chat which should see Sean Drew and Connery Jay banned too. Leo68 (talk) 15:29, January 22, 2015 (UTC) The Vibe I noticed you like the Vibe, however, your infobox says it is in GTAV, when it is actually in GTA IV. (talk) 20:52, January 22, 2015 (UTC) No problem, i only just worked out how to change the color of the boxes the other day. I'm used to this HTML style language now. :) (talk) 21:02, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Rfp Can you vote at Requests for Promotion. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:28, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Reply Thanks man, but anyway, did you see Boomer getting blocked? Man, he has gone over his limits. (talk) 21:52, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : After seeing this, I had to change my vote to neutral on Sasquatch's promotion, I guess Jeff did right on not promoting Sasquatch yet. (talk) 22:05, January 24, 2015 (UTC) I keep saying; WildBrick142 is worthy of being a patroller and i'm sure everyone would say yes on his promotion, but now I gave up on giving Sasquatch101, same with AK-28. (talk) 22:14, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : I think Monkeypolice is much more qualified to be a patroller than these guys, he learn the rules and policy and do things smoothly, also, he is much more civil than these guys. (talk) 22:26, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Me too, Monkeypolice may have a below-average grammar, but he has good intentions. (talk) 22:37, January 24, 2015 (UTC) : Maybe he sends another request whithin the next 6 months. (talk) 22:56, January 24, 2015 (UTC) BigUllie We need his IP blocked, he doesn't even know how to disguise, he just create another account and starts annoying the wiki :P what a douche he is. (talk) 17:04, January 26, 2015 (UTC) :Except that Tammy and his socks only vandalized this Wiki. BigUllie started vandalizing the CoD Wiki and even went to the FNaF Wiki doing the same thing. 17:11, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ::If you spot a sockpuppet then report it to me or one of the other bureaucrats or an administrator. Messi1983 (talk) 07:29, January 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Unsourced content Sorry About That I put what I heard out there It will not happen Again. Dom's Dog Hey Sam, i'm thinking about creating an article for the Dog seen in Dom Beasley's missions, but i'm not sure what name can I give to the article, since this dog doesn't belong to Dom, also, the page would have some speculations, you know why? This dog is dead, there's a picture in the game showing that, this dog used to belong to a family with two kids, a father, a mother and the dog, they were in a trip with their Regina when they crashed into a tree (which is the tree that Dom gets stuck with his parachute), they all died, including the dog, so, the dog is presumably a ghost. (talk) 23:50, January 30, 2015 (UTC) : As I said to him, isn't it weird that Franklin understand this dog but he doesn't understand Chop? (talk) 00:09, January 31, 2015 (UTC) I'll play the game in a few minutes, i'll check Liberty Tree, since it shows reports of accidents. (talk) 00:19, January 31, 2015 (UTC)